Various devices and systems exist to perform a variety of swimming exercises. As an example, swim paddles exist to help increase swimming efficiency, create a more consistent feel for the water, help build better swim mechanics, and improve overall strength and technique of a swim athlete as part of a swimming program. Some paddles, however, can put strain on a swimmer's ligaments and tendons and fall short of teaching proper muscle activations and movement and thusly, may encourage bad training habits. For instance, some paddles may place a swimmer in a compromised swimming position, such as in an undesirable or unnatural biomechanical position. In addition, some paddles are ineffective at abducting (rotating outwards) and/or adducting (rotating inwards) the shoulder to promote a high elbow catch and water holding capacity.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved swim paddle that addresses at least in part the above described problems and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.